fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Basathydrus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Basathydrus is a semi-aquatic Elder Dragon that controls a species of fish called Ardas through pheromones. Physiology Basathydrus is an Elder Dragon with a wide-body similar to that of a monitor lizard. Its two forelimbs end in four webbed claws, while its hindlimbs end in three webbed claws. Its tail is wide and ends in a tail fluke, like that of a whale. Its neck is long, like that of many Leviathans. Its head is similar to that of a frilled shark, albeit with sharper teeth and yellow, slitted eyes. It possesses wings on its back, although they more resemble the frontal fins of chimaera fish. Its hide has a mix of blacks and grey throughout with some faintly visible red stripes, with its underside being a light grey. They possess red-colored eye markings. Its stomach and the undersides of its wings possess large, bioluminescent spots that glow blue. The red stripes on its hide also glow red. Behavior Because of their rarity, the behavior of Basathydrus is largely unknown. It is known to be a rather aggressive predator, however, and is able to control a species of fish called Ardas through specialized pheromones. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Basathydrus' place in the food chain is unknown. However, it is often assumed that it is an apex predator. Behavior Towards Other Monsters In the few sightings, there are of Basathydrus alongside other large monsters, it has been described as rather aggressive towards them. Tracks The tracks that Reefback Vaal Hazak leaves behind are "Webbed Prints", "Black Scale", and "Chipped Teeth". Specific Locale Interactions Basathydrus has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Basathydrus commands schools of Ardas to attack foes, and as such Ardas can only be found in zones that Basathydrus is currently in. Cutscenes Location: Coastal Mangrove, Area 13 Synopsis: The hunter swims into Area 13. As soon as they enter the zone, an odd monster call rings out across the area. They look around, confused, before making their way to the edge of the zone and looking down into the abyss. Another call rings out, from the abyss. The hunter looks down in intrigue. Suddenly, a fish swims beside them. The hunter looks up and looks at it curiously. They've never seen this fish before. The fish, an Ardas, suddenly darts away, heading into the abyss. More and more Ardas start appearing, seemingly hundreds strong, heading into the dark below. Eventually, all of the Ardas seem to have left. The hunter looks back into the abyss and notices a mix of red and blue lights shining up from the darkness. The hunter stares, intrigued, before swim the lights disappear and a large figure rushes upwards from the abyss, jaws open wide. The hunter dodges. The figure swims away and slightly upwards, before stopping and staring down at the hunter, revealing its identity; Basathydrus. Ardas start swimming up from the abyss and start gathering around the Elder Dragon. Basathydrus roars as the Ardas form a bait ball around the dragon, marking the start of the hunt. Abilities Basathydrus can shoot water-based projectiles at its foes. It secretes a special pheromone that allows it to control Ardas, commanding them to do its bidding. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Basathydrus' bioluminescent stripes and spots start glowing brighter and its eyes turn red. * Tired State: Basathydrus' bioluminescent stripes and spots cease glowing. Mounts Basathydrus can be mounted on its head, its neck, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Marine Dragon * Family: Thydrus * Species: Basathydrus Habitat Range Basathydrus sightings have occurred in the Coastal Mangrove, Isle of Deities, and the Underwater Ruin Ecological Niche As stated before, Basathydrus' place in the food chain is unknown. However, it is often assumed that it is an apex predator. Biological Adaptations Basathydrus releases a special pheromone that only affects Ardas. This allows Basathydrus to control the behavioral patterns of the fish, and it often uses this ability in battle. Attacks High Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Basathydrus roars. * Water Ball: Basathydrus spits a ball of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Water Beam: Basathydrus spits a beam of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Tail Swipe: Basathydrus looks behind itself and swipes its tail twice. * Bite: Basathydrus attempts to bite the hunter. 30% chance to cause Bleeding. * Shoulder Barge: Basathydrus turns to its side and attempts to bash into the hunter. (Land) * Bellyflop: Basathydrus attempts to crush the hunter under its weight. * Backward Tail Slam: Basathydrus attempts to crush any hunter behind it by slamming its tail down. (Underwater) * Ardas Command: Basathydrus has the ability to control what Ardas do. This leads to many unique attacks involving Ardas. * Twisting Rush: Basathydrus rushes towards the hunter, spinning with its maw wide open. 40% chance to cause Bleeding. * Forward Tail Slam: Basathydrus quickly spins and slams any hunter in front of it with its tail. * Spin: Basathydrus spins in place, ending with a tail swipe. * Ardas Swarm: Basathydrus does a short roar, commanding all nearby Ardas to charge at the hunter. * Ardas Burst: Basathydrus does a short roar, calling all nearby Ardas to the front of the Elder Dragon. Basathydrus then flaps both of its wings forwards, causing all of the Ardas to go flying at the hunter. * Ardas Shoulder Barge: Basathydrus attempts to shoulder barge the hunter. However, any nearby Ardas will also attempt to do the same at the same time. * Ardas Bait Ball: Basathydrus does a short roar, causing all nearby Ardas to start gathering around Basathydrus, forming a bait ball around the Elder Dragon. Multiple outcomes can then occur... * Ardas Bait Ball Beam: This can only be done after Ardas Bait Ball Beam. The middle section of the bait ball will split open, and Basathydrus will shoot a beam of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. Causes Severe Waterblight in Master Rank. * Ardas Bait Ball Charge: This can only be done after Ardas Bait Ball. The bait ball will disperse and Basathydrus will suddenly rush towards the hunter, ending with a bite. 40% chance to cause Bleeding. * Ardas Bait Ball Supernova: This can only be done after Ardas Bait Ball. The Ardas in the bait ball start spinning quicker. Eventually, Basathydrus unleashes a mighty roar, sending Ardas flying in all directions. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear and some teeth will be broken * Back: Its back will be scarred. * Wings: Either wing will have small rips and tears in them. * Claws: Either claw will have ripped webbing. * Tail (X1): The tail will be scarred. * Tail (Sever): The tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Savage Deviljho WIP Interactions With Unique Statuses As it is an Elder Dragon, Basathydrus can't be affected by the Frenzy Virus. There have been no reports of any Hyper Basathydrus. Tempered Basathydrus is a threat level 3 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered monster. Quests High Rank Theme Trivia * Basathydrus' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Basathydrus was based on many creatures, both real and fictional. These include the frilled shark, chimaera, and the Cryptosuchus from Subnautica: Below Zero. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Scholarworld